


Public Announcements

by metalhawk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Tony and Rhodey announce their long and love-filled marriage.





	Public Announcements

Nobody knew about their marriage. Neither of them felt it was necessary for them to be told, but if the someone asked why they weren't seeing people, or if either of them were married, they'd answer honestly.

  Neither Tony or Rhodey cared if anyone knew. They'd been married for ah, ten years now, (they're anniversary being in December, actually), and they were too in love to deny it. They just thought it'd be better if no one knew, well, until they asked.

   That had worked pretty damn well.  
     
   The time came when Clint asked who the ring on Tony's finger belonged to.

   "So, who's the lucky girl?"

  Tony laughed, and Rhodey, who was making a coffee, was smiling knowingly. Clint looked confused, Steve began to pay attention to the ordeal, Bruce raised his eyes above his glasses, Thor stopped making a giant mess with his sandwiches to listen in, and Natasha looked as if she already knew what was happening. It was likely she did, with all that she saw among S.H.I.E.L.D files. Tony never gave a fuck what she knew about him, as long as she kept it to herself.

   "I'm confused," Clint said, frowning. "What's the joke."

   "Its probably that Tony doesn't ever settle down," Steve says, continuing to draw in his sketch pad. A detailed picture of Bucky Barnes.

   "No, that's not it, trust me," Rhodey says, "The joke is that there is that _I'm_ the lucky girl."

   "Yeah, folks, I'm gay as shit," Tony smirks, "and I have a wonderful husband to show for it."

   "Aren't we all," Steve says quietly. It is a surprise that Tony did settle down with someone, much less Rhodes. He was happy for his friend, if anything.

   "I am happy that the man of iron has courted the machine of war! Congratulations!" Thor boomed, more crumbs spewing everywhere.

   "Uh, correction, we've been married for ten years," Tony said, raising a finger. Gasps.

   Natasha only smirked, and Clint looked at her, astonished. "You knew?"

   "It was kind of obvious, to be fair." She kisses Clint's forehead.

   Bruce smiled gently. "I'm happy for you, Tony, and Rhodey. You two seem to be very satisfied." Being a man of little words, he went back to a book.

   "When were you going to tell us, Tony?" Steve asks.

   "Whenever you asked. Like we did."

    Rhodey sat down next to Tony,  and the latter wrapped an arm around his husband, as the former sipped his coffee. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask," Rhodey said.

______________

     
      "Mr. Rhodes, I have a question," the hostess says.

    "Ask away," Rhodey says. Tony sits beside him on the fluffy couch in the studio, not too far away but not too close either.

   "Are you married?" She asks, a smile on her face as she looks back at the crowd. "We'd all like to know who's taken War Machine's heart."

   "Well--" Rhodey starts, but Tony cuts him off.

   "I did," Tony beams. "I stole War Machine's heart!"

   The crowd goes silent, then booms with cheering and laughter. Tony and Rhodey share a laugh themselves, and then Tony swoops him up in a kiss. The crowd cheers louder.

    "Ah, well that is wonderful news!" The hostess says once her audience quiets down. "How long?"

   "Eleven years in... a month from now," Rhodey answers.

   Someone whistles. Tony laughs.

   "You know," the hostess says, "you guys might want to barricade your tower. The press'll be knocking at your door for a while."

    "Oh, well," Rhodey looks to Tony. "I have my personal security."

    "As do I," Tony says, tapping his husbands shoulder.

    The crowd laughs.

    "Here we have it, people!" The hostess shouts. "Iron Man and War Machine, husbands of ten years!"

      And very much in love.

  
      
     
 

  

  

 


End file.
